All four one and one four all
by HellboysFox
Summary: While Fiona and Mike are getting more involved in there relationship Sam goes off to get a break. Sam finds a girl he loves but doesn't know how to tell her then He finds out she came to Miami to see him. What will this girl bring to the team?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A blond hair woman walked down the sandy beach in Miami she was wearing a one-sleeve black top with skin tight blue jeans. She hid her dark magenta eyes behind black tinted sunglasses. As she walked she moved her long shoulder blade length hair over her shoulder and smiled seeing a gentleman lying in a lawn chair soaking up the sun with his sunglasses on and a beer bottle in his hand. She smiled and walked over to him and stood so she would be blocking the sun.

"Excuse me," The Gentleman had his eyes shut behind the shade. "You're kind of blocking my light." When the shadow didn't move from his body he raised his shades. "Hey buddy," his mouth dropped open when he saw the woman standing there. "When the hell did you get down here?"

The woman smiled sweetly as she spoke. "Nice to see you too Sam, and two days ago been thinking of all the different places I might find you."

Sam smirked softly to her sweet smile. "Could have called me Rox, how did you get here I know you have a fear of planes."

She smiled and laughed softly. "I think they might have thought I was a bomber by the time I got off."

Sam smiled and got up and hugged her. "Why did you come out here?"

"I wanted to see how my friend was doing after three months," She smiled to him.

He laughed and looked to her. "You really just came out here to see me?"

She smiled and nodded. "That and it's warmer here we been getting nothing but rain back in Rhode Island."

He nodded, "I heard that." He had met her six months ago when he went for a three month leave. He told Mike's mother that he had to get away from the lover birds that were driving him nuts. The three moths that he spent with her he had helped her on some of her cases and developed a small crush on her but thought it would be nothing more. "So how long are you here for?"

"Not sure yet depends on what happens while I'm here."

He laughed. "Well I could always introduce you to the love birds I was running from."

She smiled, "only if you want to.'

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on let's go stop by and meet them you can also meet the nice women who gave me the advice to go to Rhode Island." He started to where his car was parked with her.

She let out a whistle when she saw the car, "yours?"

He smirked as he opened the passenger door to the vintage candy apple red Buick, "Yep."

"Nice," she slowly got into the car and smiled.

Sam smiled him self as he got into the car and put his seatbelt on. "Ready?" he smiled as she nodded and headed off to Mike's house. He made sure to take her the scenic rout knowing it was her first time in Miami. He glanced now and then over to her he knew she took in everything on her cases just in case if things go bad. He smiled as he pulled into a housing area.

"So where are you staying?" Sam glanced towards her keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh at the Grand Beach hotel," She looked to him. "Why?"

He smiled parking the car. "Just wondering," He smiled as he got out of his Buick and walked over to the passenger side. "Ready?" He smiled as she nodded and headed to the door of the house. He smiled as he opened the door and smiled to every one.

Fiona looked to Sam in the door way as he walked in. "Thought you would be at the beach Bimbo," She cut her self off seeing a blond walk in with him. "Oh you brought one here."

Mike glared at Fiona slightly then smiled to Sam. "Hey Sam who may I ask is this?"

Sam smiled and looked to Rox. "This is Roxelana. Roxelana this is Mike and Fiona."

Roxelana smiled sweetly, "Hello."

Madeline walked out of the kitchen with a lit cigarette and smiled seeing the blond women. "Is this her Sam?"

Sam smiled, "Yep, Roxelana Madeline."

Madeline smiled and walked to Roxelana. "It's nice to meet you; Sam talked so highly of you when he came back."

Mike raised a brow, "Really?"

Sam looked at Mike, "Well while you and Fi were on your dates I would come play cards with your mother. She told me to take my vacation in Rhode Island and that's were I met Roxelana."

Madeline smiled examining Roxelana. "You know you're prettier then Sam said."

Roxelana smiled. "Oh how ugly did Sam make me?"

Sam looked to her. "Hey I would never do such a think."

Madeline shook her head. "He didn't make you ugly, just didn't describe you."

Roxelana smiled. "Well Sam was a great friend to have around when he was in Rhode Island."

Fiona looked to Sam, "And when did you make this trip?"

Sam looked at her in disbelief. "Ah about six months ago, did you not notice?"

Fiona took a sip of her tea, "guess not."

Roxelana giggled softly seeing Sam's 'I can't believe it' look. "Well I hope that you heard good things about me."

Madeline smiled. "They were," She looked to Roxelana again. " So where are you staying."

Roxelana looked to Madeline. "I'm staying at the Grand Beach hotel."

"How long?" Madeline looked at her with a questionable look.

Roxelana shrugged her shoulders, "Not sure."

Madeline shook her head, "No, you will stay here."

Roxelana looked to her. "I don't know."

Madeline shook her head. "I'm not going to let you spend two hundred a night when you don't know how long you're going to stay."

Mike laughed softly, "Mom that might not be a good idea."

Madeline glared at Mike, "This is my house Michael."

Roxelana smiled weakly. "I don't know I'm still getting use to things around here."

Madeline sighed softly. "If you stay longer then a week you stay here alright."

Roxelana nodded softly, "Alright."

Mike shifted in his chair to look to Sam. "We need to talk later about a job."

Sam went to take a seat at the table, "Why not now?" He saw the way Mike gave a look towards Roxelana and shook his head. "Naw Rox is good trust me we could use her."

Mike looked at Sam. "Are you sure? We are going after a big time drug dealer."

Roxelana looked towards them. "What kind?"

Fiona looked angered towards Roxelana, "Meth."

Roxelana looked towards them. "If any weapons are to be used would be best off with hand guns anything more powerful could set the chemicals on fire.'

Fiona swirled her tea around in her up, "Duh."

Mike looked to Fiona then to Roxelana. "Well our clients Sister is one of the people who are being fore to make it you got any good ideas." Fiona gave Mike a dirty glare.

Roxelana smiled. "Got a blue print?"

Mike shook his head, "No not yet you think you can get one Sam?"

Sam nodded, "Maybe if I can get a laptop."

Roxelana smiled to Sam. "I got a few back at the hotel you can use."

Mike smiled his typical smile. "Alright you two take care of that and tell us when you get any information." He stood up, "Fiona and I have a lunch to get too, and Mom I'll catch you later tonight." He headed out to his 1971 Dodge Charger R/T with Fiona.

Sam smiled to Roxelana. "Let's go get that laptop."

Madeline looked to Sam as he got up. "Still coming over for dinner with Mike?" She turned to Roxelana and smiled. "You can come too."

Sam smiled and spoke up before Roxelana could. "We'll be here Madeline." He headed out as well with Roxelana fallowing him.

Roxelana didn't speak out till Sam hit the highway back towards the beach she met him at. "What was that Sam?"

Sam glanced towards her keeping his eyes on the road. "What was what?"

Roxelana gave him a death glare. "I don't know her or your friends that well and you're already saying I'll go to dinner there."

Sam sighed at her comment. "You trust me right?" After waiting but hearing nothing but a big pause glanced towards her. "Right?"

Roxelana sighed. "Right."

Sam smiled and playfully hit her in the side of the leg. "If you can trust me you can trust them alright." He pulled up to the hotel and went to park the car.

Roxelana looked the other way, "Fine."

Sam smiled and parked the car. "Now that's a good girl."

Roxelana got out of the car looked at him. "So you think."

Sam smirked. "Oh you have a naughtier side then what I see?" He fallowed her towards the hotel.

Roxelana smiled walking threw the door, "Like I would tell you."

Sam smirked, "Yea now you have to."

Roxelana smiled to him as she headed up the stairs with him fallowing. She looked down the hall when she reached the third floor. She wanted to make sure no one was in the halls before she headed to her room. Sam smiled as he fallowed her down the hall to room thirty nine. Roxelana pulled the key card out form her shirt and opened the door.

Sam fallowed her into the room. "Is that really all girls' use their bra's for?"

Roxelana looked to him oddly. "What?" She Picked up a computer bag and placed it on her bed.

Sam pointed towards her chest as she opened the bag, "Storage area."

Roxelana looked up to him. "Well it is a good place to put things that you don't want any one to pick pocket." She booted up her computer and smirked. "Pulse they distracted men long enough to attack them."

Sam laughed slightly, "Not all guys are like that."

Roxelana nodded. "True gay guys tend not to be interested in them."

Sam laughed even more. "Not all guys besides gays are like that."

Roxelana looked to him as her computer beeped as a sign of its loaded. "So if I striped off my shirt you wouldn't be distracted?" She looked at Sam oddly when he didn't respond. "Sam?"

Sam held a fingerer up. "Hold on I'm trying to picture it first." He looked towards her again and was greeted with a pillow hitting him in the face. "Hey," he started to laugh. "You're the one who started it."

Roxelana looked to him. "Yea and I proved my point it distracted you long enough to hit you with a pillow."

Sam picked up the pillow and headed to her. "Hey that doesn't seem far now does it." He placed the pillow on the bed before sitting down and picking up the laptop to get the blue prints of the building.

Roxelana patted his shoulder. "That's why girls have more power over the guys." She headed to where the mini refrigerator was.

Sam looked to her. "Hey we guys are lucky to get any pass to those things you women have."

Roxelana looked to Sam, "Why no adult shops?"

Sam went to open his mouth to speak but shook his head. "This is just going in away I don't think it should."

Roxelana laughed as she pulled a few bottles out, "Why because back in Rhode Island I was a sweet little innocent girl?"

Sam looked to her from the top of the computer. "No it's more the fact of the conversation we had when we were really going off topic."

Roxelana looked to him while pouring an orange liquid into a glass. "Remind me what time?"

Sam rolled his eyes as he typed on the keyboard not fully wanting to say it knowing how some women and mood swings can be. "I'll give you a hint your sign."

Roxelana put the bottle she had in her hand away. "Virgo?" She smiled as it clicked in her head. "Oh that's what you mean." She headed over to Sam with a bottle and her liquid. "So what if I am one doesn't mean I haven't heard stories or seen things I rather not have." She held the bottle out to Sam.

Sam shook his head no at first till he saw the label. "Wait you don't drink Heisler," He took the bottle and looked to her. "Ok how did you know I would come here?"

Roxelana sat on the bed across from him. "I'm in a hotel with a pool view and there are a bunch of girls in bikini's what guy wouldn't want to come here?"

Sam looked over his shoulder. "Is that what's behind me?" He tried looking out the window with out moving. "Well maybe I would." He looked back to the computer screen. "Alright got the blue print," he was about to ask about a printer till he saw Roxelanna pull out a travel size one. "Never mind then," He put the computer down to hook up the printer.

Roxelana smiled. "So this dinner should I dress formal or casual?"

Sam sighed slightly. "Well nice would be good way of putting it. Like what you have on would be fine." He leaned on the desk that was in front of the window looking out at the pool now.

Roxelanna shook her head. "I think I would rather change into something nicer." She leaned next to Sam. "See any you like?"

Sam looked to her smelling orange juice from her glass, "Fuzzy navel already?"

Roxelana looked to Sam. "No, you know I don't drink before night."

Sam nodded, "Yea I remember so what is that?"

Roxelana looked to him, "Citrus sunshine non-alcoholic drink."

Sam smiled, "I still got to get you into the hard stuff. He then smirked looking back out the window. "Or at less get you to have a fuzzy slut."

Roxelana shook her head. "Don't drink things named after people I probably know who could go by it."

Sam smiled and laughed. "It's not that bad Rox."

Roxelana picked up the paper and sat on the bed. "We'll see." She started going over were the innocent people would be and how to go around with out any one getting killed.

Sam looked over his shoulder to her and smiled slightly watching her work on the plane. "By the way the answer to your question earlier, I do see someone I like."

Roxelana kept to her work. "Oh good maybe they have a boyfriend or brother they can hook me up with."

Sam smiled and took a sip of his beer. "I don't know if you would want to go that root."

Roxelana handed Sam the blueprints back, "Here."

Sam took the blue prints. "This should be easy then?"

Roxelana smiled, "easier then hunting down a killer and killing them."

Sam finished his beer and gently grabbed her wrist. "Speaking of killing, you weren't hired to come out here?"

Roxelana shook her head. "I told you came out here just to see how you were doing and to get out of the rain why?"

Sam smiled softly. "Just making sure you weren't being hired to kill any one down here."

Roxelana slowly pulled her wrist back. "Now would I have brought you here if that were true?"

Sam smirked, "If you were planning on killing me maybe."

Roxelana smiled and spoke in a joking matter. "Dame you're on to me."

Sam laughed slightly and let her go. "So what do you want to do till dinner?"

Roxelana smiled, "Could go for a walk."

Sam smiled folding the blue prints up and stuck them in his pocket. "Alright then let's go."

Roxelana smiled and slipped her shoes back on and headed out of the hotel room. She smiled as they filled each other up on what they have been doing since they last saw each other. Roxelana didn't relax much around people but for some reason she was relaxed around Sam. When dinner time came Roxelanna went on willingly back with Sam smiled and helped Madeline unpack the Chinese.

Once the Chinese was on packed Sam sat at the table on Mike's Right and handed him the print out of the blue prints. "Here is the layout." He pointed to the blue print to were the sister along with every one else who was forced to work there.

Mike nodded. "Alright the next time he heads out will go threw that way."

Fiona placed her chop sticks down, "So now we got that figured out how are we going to bust the guy."

Sam shook his head eating his Lo Mein as Mike looked to him. "No way, I go and bust the guy my cop friends know I'm using them for information."

Mike sighed. "Well I can't do it neither can Fi since some people know were spys."

Roxelana looked to them. "I could do it."

Mike looked to her. "How would you be able to pull it off?" He was ignoring the death glare from Fiona.

"Well I'm a blond I could play the typical dumb blond and bring them some meth. Tell them I found it, and then give them the location at the meth lab"

Sam took a sip of his beer. "That could work Mike."

Fiona finally snapped. "Why should we let the bimbo in on this?" Sam quickly looked to Roxelana. Fiona pulled her arm away from Mike who was tried to clam her down. "I will not calm down."

Roxelana was trying to stay calm. "Well I thought I would help a friend who helped me."

Fiona glared at her. "What helped you work on the streets?"

Mike and Sam both looked at Fiona. "Hey."

Roxelana was now standing her fists clenched and her knuckles turning white. "No he helped me kill some one who was taking me to long to kill."

Sam sighed softly. "Calm down killer."

Mike looked to her. "Wait what?"

Roxelana glared at Mike still in a foul mood. "I'm a hit for hire and a cop hired me to kill a guy who was abusing and killing kids. Since Sam helped me I thought I would help." She then glared at Fiona. "But I was too stupid to want to help." She stormed out of the house before Sam could try to get her to stay.

Fiona fell back in her seat feeling bad now. "I thought she was just another one of Sam's girls."

Sam sighed and stood up. "No if you paid any dame attention Fi you would have known that." He went to go after Roxelana.

Mike sighed. "Well that went well."

Fiona looked to Mike. "I'm sorry I didn't know."

Mike sighed looking to her. "Let's just hope that Sam can calm her down so we can use her help.

Sam sighed as he walked down the street catching up to her. "Hey." He went to go wrap an arm around her.

Roxelana glared at Sam. "Touch me and you will have one less limb on your body."

Sam quickly pulled his arm away from her. "Oh goodie she's snapped into her killing mode." He sighed. "Please don't let her get to you much like she doesn't trust people that well. I know that gives her no right to leash out like that but still. As I told Mike spies are just bitchy little girls and she is the biggest one." He smiled softly when Roxelana looked to him with a glare. "So will you come back and help."

Roxelana looked away again "Don't see why I should."

Sam smiled, "For me?" He made a playful puppy look.

Roxelana giggled softly and place her hand on his cheek. "If you're giving me that look how can I say no?"

Sam smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Alright then let's head back." He then led her back down to Madeline's house. He smiled as he walked back into the house. "So when is the hole thing going down."

Mike looked back at the door and smiled. "Friday is the next day his going out."

Sam smiled. "Alright then tomorrow we make the bigger plans?"

Mike nodded. "Sure were do you guys want to meet."

Roxelana smiled. "My hotel room no one would think to check there and there are no places to bug."

Mike nodded. "Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roxelana was setting up the room so they could have there meeting. She let out a sigh as she finished she was wearing shorts that came to her knees and a black tang top. She was still getting use to the heat in Miami. She headed to the bathroom to brush her hair and put it up. She had told the desk that she had three friends coming and gave a full description of them so they could get a temp key to get to the room.

Sam opened the door slowly to her hotel room and looked around. He had spend the day with one of his cop buddies to get some information form him for an old case Mike was peeking in on. He smiled seeing Roxelana and watched her while leaning on the door. He smirked knowing she didn't realize any one was there.

Roxelana was singing to Fuck you by Lilly Allen as she did her hair. "Do you get, do you get a little kick, Out of being small minded? You want to be like your father, its approval you're after, well, that's not how you find it, Do you, do you really enjoy, living a life that's so hateful? 'Cause there's a hole where your soul should be, you're losing control a bit, and it's really distasteful, Fuck you, fuck you very, very much, 'Cause we hate what you do, And we hate your whole crew, So please don't stay in touch, Fuck you."

Sam smiled and couldn't hold back, "Please?"

Roxelana jumped and looked to him. "What?"

Sam smiled more. "You said fuck you so please?" He laughed as he got hit with a hair thing. "What I'm a guy what do you want me to say after hearing that?"

Roxelana walked to him. "At the moment you're an ass."

Sam smiled. "Aw but you still like me." He laughed as Roxelana playfully slapped him. "Aw come on Mike and Fi aren't here we could have a quick go."

Mike stood now in the door way. "I don't want to know don't try and explain it."

Sam looked to Mike. "Where is Fiona?"

Mike smiled as he shut the door behind him. "She's on her way she went to pick up a few things. Then she'll be on her way."

Sam nodded and went to look out at the pool, "Alright."

As they waited Mike joined in with Sam looking at the pool. Roxelana started to get drinks out for every one. She sighed to her self not really wanting to see Fiona after yesterday. She took a deep breath as she handed Mike and Sam a beer. She had her back to the door when she heard it click open.

Fiona smiled softly. "Sorry I'm late."

Sam smiled to Roxelana. "Thanks."

Fiona placed her purse down and when Roxelana turned around took her wrists into her hands. "I wanted to apologize."

Sam looked at Mike. "We're dying tomorrow aren't we?"

Fiona glared at Sam. "I'm not use to Sam going to the beach with out getting a Bimbo. I want to say I'm sorry I assumed you were one. I had no right to treat you like that with out asking questions."

Roxelana smiled softly. "Thank you for apologizing."

Fiona smiled. "I would like to try and be friends."

Roxelana smiled more. "I would like that."

Mike smiled. "Alright can we start out meeting or do you two want to kiss and make up."

Fiona smiled. "Well we can't do that with you boys here it's not right."

Roxelana laughed softly. "Let's start the meeting."

Mike places the blueprints on the bed. "Well were going to have to find away to stake the place out during the day till our lead man leaves."

Fiona looked to Mike. "We have the roofs."

Mike nodded. "True but it would be hard to get off them to go and get the people free."

Roxelana looked to Mike. "Have to stake out on the roof and have a radio the then the other two can go and get the people out when they are radioed."

Mike nodded. "Alright, Roxelana are you good for stake outs?"

Roxelana nodded. "Is it same to assume you and Fiona are going in."

Mike nodded. "Fiona knows who the client's sister is. We'll have to grab you a bag of meth so you can turn it into the cops."

Roxelana nodded. "Alright then after I get it I'll head to the cops with it."

Sam looked to Mike. "Well what time would you want us to be on the roof of the building?"

Mike sighed. "That's what we need to think about."

Fiona sighed, "Might be safe to wake up early or even stake out there tonight."

Sam looked to Roxelana, "What do you think?"

Roxelana smiled, "I could go tonight."

Mike nodded. "Alright then you got the radio charged Sam?"

Sam nodded. "Everything is all set Mike."

Roxelana sighed as she watched the building it was now round ten in the morning. Sam yawned rubbing his eyes slightly lying next to her looking at the building. He didn't mind the conversation with Roxelana but to be on a stake out to talk to her did have its downs. Sam slowly started to close his eyes trying to get some sleep.

Roxelana sang to keep her self up to Captain Jack. "Give me a gun in my hand, I want to be shooting man, Left, right, left, The military,

Step, The airforce rap, The seventeen is the best, Goo, left, go right, go pick up the step, go left, go right, go left, We're running to the railroad track, Run along with Captain Jack, Badadadideido, run along with Captain Jack, Run into the peacecamp back, Run along with Captain Jack, Badadadideido, badideido, badideidideidideido, Badadadideido, left right right left, Badadadideido, run along with Captain Jack, Company attention forward march!, Ejo Captain Jack, Bring me back the railroad track, Give me a bottle in my hand, I want to be drunken man, Left, right, left, The military step, The airforce rap, The seventeen is the best, Goo, left, go right, go pick up the step, go left, go right, go left, Ejo Captain Jack, Bring me back the railroad track, Give me a women in my hand, I want to be fucking man."

Sam smirked. "You know many unusual songs there."

Roxelana looked to him. "Am I keeping you up?"

Sam opened his eyes. "Hey we been here since ten last night I'm tired."

Roxelana looked to him. "You don't have to go to the cops after this?"

Sam yawed, "True and you're going to look like shit unless you brought make up to cover the circles."

Roxelana looked to him. "What do you think that big thing I brought with me is?"

Sam had moved to his back so he could stretch to try and stay up. "See I'm use to Fiona with C4 in a container like that." With out warning he got hit and let out a sound of pain.

Roxelana looked to Sam who she had hit in the pelvises. "Oh my god did I just?"

Sam closed his eyes. "Yes but now I can say I'm fully awake." He slowly moved his to his stomach. "What the hell was that for?"

Roxelana pointed down to the car the drug dealer was getting into. "I'm so sorry I thought you were still lying on your stomach."

Sam sighed. "No but its ok I'll be fine in a few." He picked up the radio once the car pulled away. "Mike the wolf has left the den."

Mike nodded. "Alright we're heading in."

Sam nodded. "Alright I'll meet you guys at my car." He headed off the roof still filling a bit sore with Roxelana fallowing him. He sighed softly as he headed to his car.

Roxelana watched Sam lean ageist the car. She sighed softly before kissing him on the cheek. "I'm so sorry Sam."

Sam smiled softly. "I told you its ok it's no like you did it on purpose." He smiled. "Now go get ready to head to the cops."

Roxelana nodded, "Alright." She headed into the car to cover up how tired she was.

Sam after a while got into the car him self. Mike had pulled up next to Sam's car so Fiona and Roxelana were on the same side. Fiona had handed of the meth to Roxelana and smiled to her.

Mike smiled. "Meet you guys back at the hotel room when this is done for some drinks and celebration?"

Sam smiled, "Sounds good to me."

Roxelana nodded. "See you guys there then." She smiled to Sam as he headed to the Police station. She headed into the station and told them that her nephew's friend found the back of meth and told them were the friend had found it. She smiled as she headed out and they sent people straight out to the location.

Sam smiled as she got into the car, "Now for the hotel right?" He started up his car as she nodded. He smiled as he yawned again heading to the hotel.

When they reached the hotel they were the first ones there. Roxelana turned on her mp3 player as she went to was the make up off her face. Sam laid on the bed and yawned one more time before he closed his eyes hoping to get a cat nap before Mike and Fiona showed up. But the time Fiona and Mike showed up Sam was awake but remained lying on the bed. He didn't know when but some time during his cat nap Roxelana had fallen a sleep and was using him as a pillow.

Fiona smiled, "Aw how cutie."

Sam looked towards her. "Shush, don't wake her up."

Fiona moved closer to the bed. "You just like the fact that there is a women sleeping on you."

Mike smiled. "They do make a cute couple."

Sam ignored Mike's comment. "So how did things go?"

Fiona smiled. "Just heard that they busted the guy, how did the night go."

Sam smirked slightly, "Fine till this morning."

Mike took a seat at the edge of the bed and looked to Sam. "Why what happened this morning?"

Sam sighed. "Rox hit me in the pelvises this morning."

Fiona watched Mike flinch then looked at Sam, "By mistake?" After she watched him nodded spoke up. "Well since it was a mistake don't hold it ageist her."

Sam looked to her. "I'm not I told her I knew it was a mistake she kept apologizing, She also kissed me."

Mike looked at him. "Wait what kind of kiss?"

Sam looked to Mike. "It was a kiss on the cheek; get your mind out of the gutter."

Fiona smiled softly. "Aw a kiss on the cheek means I like you."

Sam raised a brow. "Really then what the hell does a kiss one the forehead mean?"

Fiona leaned agents the wall. "Kiss on the forehead means expressing your love a kiss on the neck means we are meant to be and a kiss on the stomach is basically telling some one you ready for sex."

Mike looked at Fiona. "When did you start knowing everything and its meanings?"

Fiona looked to Mike. "I know more then you it seems to think I do now a day."

Sam looked at Roxelana who opened her eyes, "Hey Rox."

Roxelana looked to Mike and Fiona slowly moving off Sam. "Did they catch the guy?"

Mike nodded. "Yep everything went down like clock work after we did our part."

Roxelana rubbed her eyes and smiled. "Good."

Sam sat up slightly and smiled. "Well were do we plan on going to celebrate?"

Mike smiled. "If you want we can do it here."

Fiona smiled. "That sounds like a good idea."

Roxelana smiled slowly getting off the bed. "Got drinks in the frige."

Mike went to get some drinks. "So how are long you thinking of staying?"

Roxelana shrugged. "Not sure yet still getting use to the heat."

Mike nodded. "True your form Rhode Island. Mostly colder there right?"

Roxelana nodded, "Yep."

Fiona smiled. "So what did you and Sam do when you guys were there?" She smiled as Mike handed her a beer.

Roxelana looked to her. "Talked hung out nothing really."

Fiona smiled, "You sure nothing? Or was it that you two did something and don't want to remember it?"

Sam looked to Fiona. 'We did nothing like she said."

Fiona smiled, "Just wondering."

Roxelana got up and got her self a drink. "So is every day like the case you did?"

Mike shook his head. "Some times it lasts longer then a week."

Fiona smiled. "And some times there are explosions."

Roxelana quickly turned on the spot hearing the word explosions, "Really?"

Sam sighed. "Shit here we go."

Fiona looked to her and nodded, "Yep."

Roxelana smiled. "It has been so long since I seen an explosion."

Fiona smiled after taking a sip of the beer. "Oh so you're an explosion kind of girl?"

Roxelana smiled. "Explosion or fire I'm normally there."

Fiona smiled. "I think we are going to be great friends."

Mike looked to Sam. "Let's hope when they are friends they won't get in a fight."

Sam laughed slightly. "Well if there are two piles of ashes we know what happened."

Fiona glared at Sam. "Like I would explode your car first?"

Sam glared at her. "You go after my baby I will kill you."

Fiona smirked. "I would love to see you try Sam."

Mike laughed watching Roxelana slowly backing away from the two. "Come on guys your scaring our new friend."

Sam looked to Roxelana and smiled. "Come on her bark is worst the her bite." He patted the bed next to him.

Mike had kissed Fiona deeply to hold her back from saying anything. Roxelana smiled and went to sit next to Sam. She felt more open with the group then she did the night before. To know that this group was doing the same thing she was doing back home by her self made her at ease.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam and Mike leaned on the bar watching the girls dancing on the floor to Beyonce's Single ladies. Ever since they finished there third case together Fiona and Roxelana had become friends. Which was nice when Sam and Mike wanted 'boy time' to goof off or work on other minor things, It was also nice that Fiona could have a girl that she could get a long with.

Mike watched Sam now and then watching how he looked at Roxelana. "Don't see why you just don't tell her."

Sam looked to Mike oddly, "Tell her what?"

Mike took a sip of his drink. "Tell her that you like her you can tell by the way you act when she's only in sight range."

Sam looked towards the girls again. "Naw, I don't think it will work."

Mike looked to him again, "Why not?"

Sam shrugged slightly. "Not really a first guy type deal."

Mike looked at him oddly, "First guy?"

Sam nodded. "She has never been in a relationship."

Mike whistled. "Those are hard to find now a days."

Sam nodded and took a sip of his Mehido, "One reason why I don't want to tell her that I like her."

Mike smirked. "But if you like it you should put a ring on it."

Sam got a smile shaking his head. "That's just sad Mike. But I put my life on the line every day why not try right?"

Mike laughed softly. "Yea might work out in the end you never know till you try."

Sam looked to Mike. "You're still a loser for doing that." Sam and mike started to laugh.

Fiona smiled and headed back to the boys when the song was done. She smiled as she walked to them with Roxelana fallowing her. She smiled and took Mike's drink from him taking a sip before kissing him.

Mike kissed her back and smiled. "So it's past time you going to stay with my mom."

Roxelana sighed. "I guess so I have no other place to go."

Mike looked to Sam. "Well I would offer my place but got to many people already." Sam glared at mike.

Roxelana smiled." I should be fine Mike."

Mike smiled. "I'm sure Fi will pop in and out now and then to visit you Lana."

Roxelana smiled. "I'm sure it will be no big deal to hang out with your mother Mike."

Sam smiled. "Just avoid the food."

Roxelana smiled. "Maybe I can teacher her a few things."

Mike smiled, "Might be nice if she could cook some home meals."

Roxelana smiled. "You'll be amazed what I can do."

Mike smiled and kissed Fion again as she reached for his drink. Sam smiled softly glad that Roxelana was going to be hanging around. Roxelana finished her drink and smiled and grabbed her keys.

Roxelana smiled. "See you guys later I'll be going to head back to the hotel pack up so I can move in with your mother tomorrow."

Fiona looked to her. "Need help?"

Roxelana smiled. "No I'm good but thank you Fiona." She smiled as she headed out. She headed down the street and smiled to her self.

When Roxelana got to the hotel she smiled as she started to pack her things up. She had called Madeline and told her she would be coming and joining her till she found another place to live. She had also promised that she would help Madeline around the house the best she could. Roxelana smiled as she lay on her bed and closed her eyes. She finally had friends who under stood her with the way she acted. It was a nice feeling for once to know people had her back if anything was to go wrong. She yawned softly as she drifted into sleep.

Mike and Sam smiled joking around as they walked threw the door. Madeline looked up from a magazine and smiled. Sam smiled and looked around it was nine in the morning and it seemed a lot brighter inside then normal. Mike sniffed the air slightly.

Mike looked towards his mother. "Is that food cooking?"

Madeline smiled. "Yea Roxelana is making breakfast."

Sam looked towards the kitchen to see Roxelana. "Wow she just moved in and making breakfast."

Madeline sighed. "She insisted I told her she did have to."

Mike looked towards the windows. "She cleaned the windows too?"

Roxelana smiled. "I can hear you and yes I did."

Mike looked to Roxelana. "What time did you move in?"

Roxelana walked to them with a large plate full of a lot of different foods, "Been here since eight thirty."

Sam looked to her. "And you have done all this with in that short amount of time."

Roxelana smiled. "Like I said you would be amazed at what I can do."

Sam smirked softly. "Can of would love to see what else you could do." He looked to everyone looking at him. "What if you could do this in this short of time?"

Roxelana smiled. "Any way, what are today's plane boys?"

Mike smiled. "Got a few things that I got to get done for out little friend."

Sam nodded, "Going to join Mike this time."

Madeline looked to them. "You two better be careful this time."

Mike smiled sweetly to his mother. "I promise we won't die besides that I can't make any promises."

Madeline sighed softly. "Better come back alive."

Roxelana smiled and looked to Sam. "Will you be stopping by for dinner to night?"

Sam looked to her. "Should I have a reason why?"

Roxelana smiled. "I'm cooking."

Sam smiled, "Could never give up one of your meals before why start now?"

Mike smiled and shook his head. "Come on Sam we need to head out if we want to get there in time."

Sam nodded. "Yep, see you girls later."

Madeline waved as the boys. "See you boys later."

Roxelana smiled. "Anything else you want to do today?"

Madeline smiled. "You play cards?"

Roxelana smiled. "Sure I can play." She sat at the table with Madeline.

Sam sighed as he pulled in a ware house with Mike. "Don't like this Mike," He closed the door looking around.

Mike sighed. "Seems to quite to be a weapon ware house."

Sam smiled looking at mike keeping his shades on. "Remind me why were here?"

Mike looked to him. "We got to find out why they are pulling away so quickly."

Sam sighed softly, "Alright."

Later in the afternoon Fiona had joined up with Madeline and Roxelana. Roxelana smiled as she started to teach them how to cook a few of her meals.

Madeline smiled. "You are a wonderful little cook Roxelana."

Fiona licked the spoon of the cake mix Roxelana had poured into a pan and put it into the oven. "Like a jack of all trades."

Roxelana smiled softly. "Well I did start cooking at a young age."

Fiona smiled and turned to Roxelana. "So what else can you do?"

Roxelana smiled, "Nothing else."

Madeline smiled. "Sweetie your so wonderful to have around. Sam seems more relaxed now that you're around."

Fiona looked to Madeline. "That's right ever since that guy came that slept with wife came."

Roxelana sighed softly. "He told me about him."

Fiona looked at her. "Really we found out when he showed up."

Roxelana smiled softly. "He alsot told me mike told him to take it easy on the Mahitos."

Fiona giggled slightly. "So he let stuff slip out."

Roxelana nodded softly. "Yea basically," she took a sip of her fruit smoothie she had made for every one. "Was interesting hearing some of the seal stories though?"

Fiona shook her head. "Not type of stories that I like."

Roxelana smiled. "Always love military stories rather hear them first person the on the TV."

Fiona smiled. "Sound like you have a hobby."

Roxelana shook her head. "Not so much that any more now cooking tends to be my hobby." She smiled. "Was nice that Sam was in Rhode Island when he was when I got cooking moods I would cook none stop then have to much food in the house that no one wanted."

Madeline smiled. "You two seem like good friends."

Roxelana smiled. "It was nice to have some one who under stood what I did."

Fiona smiled and took a sip of her smoothie. "I can under stand that feeling."

Madeline smiled. "It's nice to see you girls getting along with how you two acted on day one."

Fiona laughed softly. "I was a bitch that day what can I say."

Madeline smiled. "And now look at you two. With the way you two are acting you could be sisters."

Fiona looked to Roxelana. "Oh that would be cool to have a sister."

Roxelana smiled. "I would like to have a sister."

Fiona smiled and wrapped an arm playful around Roxelana's shoulder, "My new sister."

When it got to be five o'clock at night the phone rang. Roxelana looked towards the phone but was in the middle of cooking. Fiona was helping out and smiled seeing Madeline get the phone.

Madeline answered the phone. "Hello?"

Mike smiled weakly. "Hey mom can you do me a big big favor."

Madeline leaned on the wall. "Sure, you boys still are coming for dinner right?"

Mike smiled and glanced at Sam who was holding his right leg glaring at him. "We are on our way but I need the couch free and with a plastic bag like a trash bag on it, also tell Fi to get the medical kit."

Madeline nodded with a worried look, "Anything else?"

Sam could be heard yelling with a sound of pain in his voice, "A gun to shoot Mike with."

Mike smiled softly. "Any pain killers you might have around the house. We'll be there in about ten." He had hung up the phone.

Sam growled still in pain. "Remind me why I don't kill you."

Mike looked at him. "At this moment I don't know Sam."

Sam glared out the window. "You know maybe I should have died as a seal. Then I wouldn't have this scrap metal in my dame leg."

Mike looked to him, "Sam that's the pain talking."

Madeline told Fiona what Mike had told her to tell her and went to set up the plastic bag. One thing she learned with Mike being around more is ask question's later do things first. After placing dinner in the oven she watched how people were moving franticly. Roxelana titled her head slightly as she watched not sure what was going on. She jumped slightly when the door flew open. She gasped when she saw Mike helping Sam in who's right hand was covered with blood along with his right pant leg.

Madeline looked to them as Mike helped Sam onto the couch. "What happened?"

Mike sighed. "Mission went a bit wrong there was an explosion and Sam was unlucky."

Sam glared at Mike as he went to get a bottle, "Unlucky my ass Mike."

Mike looked to him. "Rather I said you were lucky and got hit by a piece of metal." Mike went to turn around to ask his mother for any alcohol but when he turned around Roxelana was already by same side with the wound expose and was tending to it. "Never mind that," He watched form afar at the two.

Sam winced as the alcohol hit the wound. "You really don't have to do this Rox."

Roxelana looked to him. "Want to bitch at Mike while he did it instead and make matters worst."

Sam sighed softly. "Good point."

Mike went to help Roxelana. "Like I sad Sam I'm sorry." He handed her twisters to get the metal out of Sam's leg.

Sam watched Roxelana. "Its fine Mike," He looked to Mike when the piece of metal was removed.

Mike nodded. "As long as where still friends." He sat down where Roxelana was seeing she didn't do stitches. "Now look on the bright side."

Sam glared at him. "And what's that?"

Mike smiled. "You have a wonderful Doctor who won't charge you for the stitches and a lovely nurse who is helping the Doctor out."

Sam rolled his eyes slightly and looked towards Roxelana. "So how was your day?"

Roxelana smiled, "Easier then your day."

Mike patted Sam's shoulder as he stood up. "I'll be right back to wrap that Sam." Fiona and Madeline fallowed Mike. Mike looked around when he got into the kitchen. "Why are you two fallowing?"

Fiona looked to Mike. "Give them some alone time."

Roxelana went back were she was sitting and started to wrap Sam's leg. "So besides this how was your day."

Sam looked to her. "Good, you know you don't have to do that."

Roxelana sighed. "It's ok Sam." She smiled. "Well hope you are hungry."

Sam looked to her. "And why is that?"

Roxelana smiled. "I made a large dinner and I don't know how every one feels about left over."

Sam smiled. "I'm sure there won't be any left." He shifted slightly so she could sit on the couch instead of the floor. "I got to tell you something but you got to promise me not to laugh at me."

Roxelana moved to the couch. "When have I ever laughed at you?"

"Point taken," Sam sifted slightly. "Well I don't know any other way to say it but." He looked to her and smiled softly. "I love you," he whispered softly to her.

Roxelana smile softly and could see some fear in Sam's eyes. She smiled and leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you too Sam," she smiled as she whispered back resting her forehead agents his.

Sam smiled softly still whispering. "Be my girl?"

Roxelana smiled. "Of course," she smiled and kissed him. Sam smiled and French kissed her running his hand over her cheek.

Fiona smiled. "This is cute."

Mike smiled softly. "See Sam good things to do come when you get metal in your leg."

Sam looked to the three of them. "Don't you three have something better to do?"

Fiona shook her head. "I like this TV program little drama with romance."

Roxelana smiled and slowly stood up. "I should get up any way Sam. Dinner is almost done."

Sam nodded, "Alright."

Mike walked past Roxelana and head to Sam. "See was that so bad Sam."

Sam glared at Mike. "Ask me again when the pain dies down."

Madeline smiled and looked to Sam. "You're staying a few nights till we know your leg is better."

Sam looked to her. "Madeline I'll be fine trust me."

Madeline shook her head. "You're staying period."

Sam sighed softly, "But what about Roxelana?"

Roxelana laughed softly as she started preparing plates for every one. "It's fine I'm a big girl."

Sam looked back, "You sure?"

Roxelana smiled, "Yes I'm sure." She brought Sam's plate to him along with a beer. "Here you go."

Sam smiled softly. "Thanks."

Roxelana smiled. "Your welcome," She went to get her dinner since every one else got there dinner.

Mike smiled and started to eat. "Wow this is good Lana."

Roxelana smiled. "Thank you."

Fiona smiled as she ate and whispered to Madeline. "You know Sam won't stay."

Madeline sighed softly and whispered back. "I know but I'm hoping if he books it Roxelana will fallow."

Fiona smiled as she finished. "I'm sure she will."

When night fell much like Fiona said Sam snuck out during the night to head home. Sam was limping as he entered his apartment. He jumped when the lights went on with out him touching the switch. He sighed seeing Roxelana standing in the kitchen.

Roxelana crossed her arms. "You sir were suppose to be staying at Madeline's."

Sam sighed as he limped slightly to her. "True but after living there for so long I feel like I'm in the way. And how did you get here before me?"

Roxelana looked to him. "Took a short cut, and it doesn't matter Sam your injured and were worried about you."

Sam ran his hand over her cheek. "I'm an ex seal I can handle it alright."

Roxelana sighed softly. "I know but I don't like it when friends of mine are in pain."

Sam smirked softly. "See I know that is a small lie you didn't fallow Mike home when he was shot at."

Roxelana smiled softly. "True but that's because Fi has Mike." She placed her hand on his cheek. "And I have you."

Sam kissed her. "And I thank you for worrying about me." He kissed her softly. Roxelana smiled and kissed him back softly. Sam wrapped his arms around her and kept kissing her. Roxelana ran her hands over his chest as they kissed.


End file.
